Programmable Light Emitting Diode (LED) illumination systems are becoming increasingly popular due to the system's efficiencies, long life and dynamic controllability. Control systems for programmable lighting systems, such as LED illumination systems and the like, are available and can be used to generate complicated lighting effects. Many such control systems are adapted to control networked lighting devices. These systems tend to be complex and require significant expertise to set up and operate.